Oh, Baby!
by MegEl
Summary: AU. After Kevin breaks the heart of our favorite hacker, it's Derek Morgan to the rescue. However, comforting Penelope Garcia could have lasting repercussions. Now rated M. ;)
1. Derek Comforts Penelope

SUMMARY: AU. After Kevin breaks the heart of our favorite hacker, it's Derek Morgan to the rescue. However, comforting Penelope Garcia could have lasting repercussions.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I affiliated with the show in any way, shape, or form. That said, enjoy!

A/N: This story has actually been kicking around in my head for some time. In fact, I finished chapter one back in September, but just now got around to finishing chapter two and I was wanting to post the chapters together. So, enjoy, y'all! :)

* * *

"Hey, baby girl, I need you to run a search for me," Derek Morgan began, entering the office of one Penelope Garcia, before stopping dead in his tracks. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

Penelope quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and replied, "Oh, it's nothing. Really."

Pulling up a chair, Derek assured her, "Come on, you can talk to me. Now, what's wrong?"

Sniffling, she admitted, "It's Kevin. He broke up with me. He said he...met someone else."

"Aww, baby girl," Derek said sympathetically, pulling Penelope into a hug. When he finally let her go, he suggested a movie night at his place to cheer her up, and eventually, she agreed.

That night, while snuggling on Derek's couch, they watched Katherine Heigl's latest romantic comedy. When it got to the happy ending, Penelope teared up a little and remarked, "I always thought that would be us, ya know? Me and Kevin."

"Let it out, baby girl," he said, twisting to face her.

"It's just that he... and I..."

"I know," he told her, understanding exactly what she couldn't express. Then, after wiping away a tear from her face, he quietly added, "He didn't deserve you anyway."

For a long moment, they stared into each others' eyes, before Derek leaned in and planted an experimental kiss on Penelope's lips. When she failed to raise any objections, he leaned in again, this time for a more lingering kiss, and happily found her reciprocating.

From there, clothes were slowly yet passionately peeled off. Then, without words or forethought, Derek covered Penelope's body with his own, and began the rhythm that led to their delicious climax.

Afterwards, Derek looked deep into his baby girl's eyes and told her, "I love you, Penelope."

Before falling asleep in his arms, she replied, "I love you, too, Derek."

...

FOUR WEEKS LATER...

"Our latest case," Agent Hotchner began, addressing his team at the BAU, "will take us to a Dallas suburb called Mesquite."

Before he could say much more, however, Penelope suddenly blurted out, "Excuse me," then ran from the room, looking greener than Kermit the Frog. Moments later, after Hotch had finished presenting the case to his team, Derek caught up with Penelope outside the ladies' room.

"You all right, baby girl?"

"Yeah," she replied, still looking a bit nauseated. Then, abruptly, she announced, "Derek, I'm pregnant."

"Wh - Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My doctor confirmed it yesterday."

Derek suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Just as he was about to speak, though, Dr. Reid reminded him that they were about to leave.

"Talk about this when I get back?" Derek asked Penelope. She nodded, then he kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N #2: Anybody like how I slipped the name of my hometown into the story? ;)


	2. Derek Reacts

SUMMARY: AU. After Kevin breaks the heart of our favorite hacker, it's Derek Morgan to the rescue. However, comforting Penelope Garcia could have lasting repercussions.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I affiliated with the show in any way, shape, or form. That said, enjoy!

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, but hopefully y'all will be able to enjoy it regardless. :)

* * *

"What was all that about?" Dr. Reid asked, sitting down opposite Derek and snapping him out of his thoughts. They were now onboard the bureau's jet, along with the rest of the team, on their way to their latest case.

"What was what?"

"You and Garcia."

"Oh. Oh, that...was nothing," Derek replied, unsure if he should tell anyone the big news just yet, especially considering he himself just found out.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Nah, man, I'm good."

Reid knew something was bothering Derek, but took Derek's word and didn't press.

...

A few days later, as the team headed back to Quantico, Derek sat alone, staring out the window, when Hotch approached and asked, "You okay?"

When Derek gave a slight nod of his head, Hotch sat down, this time asking, "Are you sure? You've seemed pretty distracted these past few days."

"I'm fine. It's just that..." Sighing, Derek leaned in and explained, "Garcia's pregnant."

"And I take it you're the father?"

"Yeah," he admitted quietly, leaning back in his seat and glancing out the window.

"In that case, congratulations. To you _and_ Garcia."

"Thanks," Derek responded half-heartedly.

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is, what if I'm not ready to be someone's dad? What if - "

"Morgan, being a parent is all about on-the-job training. I'm sure you and Garcia will do fine."

Considering that, Derek replied, "Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, Hotch."

Hotch simply nodded as if to say 'You're welcome.'

...

Upon landing, Derek found that Garcia had already gone home for the night. While working the case, Derek had tried to keep his conversations with her short and case-related. He could tell she was hurt by that, but he had been unsure what to say to her. So, the next day, he approached her with his usual playfulness, and placed a football-sized, gift-wrapped box on her desk.

"Hey, baby girl!" he greeted her, beaming.

"Hey...Derek." Instead of being her usual upbeat self, she tried to sound cold, but Garcia being Garcia, wound up sounding hurt. "What's this?"

"Well, why don't you open it?" he teased.

She cautiously unwrapped it, as if afraid it contained snakes, but then let out a gasp upon seeing what was inside. Pulling out a teddy bear, she exclaimed, "Oh, Derek, he's adorable! But does this mean - ?"

"That I'm sorry for being an ass these past few days and that I'm wholeheartedly committed to being a dad?" he smoothly cut in. "Yeah. Forgive me, mama?"

"Of course," she replied, tears already forming. Hugging him, she added, "I could never stay mad at my Hot Chocolate."

He laughed at one of her many nicknames for him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Derek's Question

SUMMARY: AU. After Kevin breaks the heart of our favorite hacker, it's Derek Morgan to the rescue. However, comforting Penelope Garcia could have lasting repercussions. Now rated M.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I affiliated with the show in any way, shape, or form. That said, enjoy!

A/N: Thanks to all who followed and favorited, and a special thanks to all who took the time to review, especially given that reviews are my crack. Well, that and Krispy Kreme. ;)

A/N #2: I'd like to take the opportunity to apologize in advance for not being able to have as much time as I would like to work on my fan fictions. I'll try to update when I can, but pretty soon, I'm going to be kept pretty busy for a while. :(

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER...

"Enjoy your weekend, everyone," Penelope Garcia told her coworkers as she stepped into the elevators, ready to head home.

"Not so fast, Baby Girl," Derek Morgan said, stepping to prevent the elevator from closing. "I think there's something wrong with my computer. I need your help."

"Can't it wait until Monday?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Sorry, Baby Girl, but it can't." After Penelope sighed in disappointment, Derek gestured towards the bullpen, adding, "Ladies first."

While Derek followed Penelope back to his desk, their colleagues exchanged knowing smiles, before heading home themselves.

Approaching Derek's desk, Penelope took a seat, then moved the mouse to get rid of the screensaver. However, what she saw made her gasp in astonishment.

"Derek! W-What - What's this?" Penelope could barely get out her question, as she looked back and forth from Derek to his computer.

On the screen were the words: WILL YOU MARRY ME, PENELOPE GARCIA?

Beaming, he retrieved a velvet box from his pants pocket, then bent until he was on one knee.

"Baby Girl," he began, showing her the box's contents, "would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

When Penelope remained speechless for a moment, Derek's smile faded a bit as he got a little worried.

"Baby Girl? Penelope?"

Finally finding her voice, Penelope tearfully replied, "Y-Yes. Yes, Derek, I will marry you."

Derek's smile got wider again as he slipped the ring on Penelope's finger and kissed her. With his arms wrapped around her waist and Penelope's arms around his neck, the kiss quickly deepened. Suddenly, they found themselves standing, with Penelope trying to unbutton Derek's shirt.

Surprised, Derek broke their liplock to ask, "Right here, Penelope? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but...I didn't know my Baby Girl was so freaky."

"Everyone else has already gone home," Penelope reasoned, shrugging shyly.

"And you're not worried about the surveillance cameras?"

"I can always delete the footage later."

"Well, alright, then." Smirking, Derek finished the task of unbuttoning his shirt, and peeled it off, exposing his washboard abs and well-sculpted pecs. He then removed Penelope's glasses, setting them aside, before reclaiming her lips with his.

While his tongue tangoed with hers, he unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders, then unhooked her bra, freeing her ample bosom. Teasing one of her nipples with his thumb, he kissed a trail to her neck, her collarbone, her breast, until finally, his lips reached her other nipple.

"Oh, Derek," Penelope quietly moaned as he lightly nipped the sensitive pink tip.

As he continued lavishing attention on her breasts, he moved his hand down, slipping it under her skirt. Moving aside her panties, he began rubbing her most sensitive spot, causing her to moan and shudder as wave after wave of intense pleasure vibrated through her. She had to grab hold of his rippling muscles in order to keep from shattering into millions of tiny pieces, until finally, she experienced an explosion of ecstasy and thought she saw stars.

Then, before she could fully come down off her high, he slipped a couple of fingers inside her. While still rubbing her center, he pumped his digits into her, slowly and deliberately bringing her to orgasm again, before picking up the pace until she tightened around his fingers and went over the edge.

He repeated the process once more, and the feeling of ecstasy overtook her once again. Finally, she was more than ready for him to complete her, and her eyes conveyed just that as she unbuckled his belt, yanked it out of his slacks, and cast it aside. Before that, his manhood had been pressing insistently against his pants, but at the look she was giving him and after her latest actions, he was downright aching with need.

"Oh, Baby Girl!" His voice was husky with desire.

While he undid his pants and freed his impressive, straining length, she positioned herself on the edge of his desk, raising her skirt so as to allow him access. When finally he entered her slick paradise, he first nudged her opening, then slowly eased into her softness, before finally burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh!" she moaned in pleasure as he nudged her womb.

Slowly, he drew himself back out, before plunging back in again.

"Oh!" she cried out again, and this time, he joined in.

Nearly withdrawing again, he then embedded himself inside her heat once more. He repeated the process a few more times, before eventually, picking up the tortuous pace and building up to their combined wave of pleasure.

"Oh, Penelope!" he moaned, driving into her womanhood over and over again.

"Oh, Derek!" she replied, clinging to him, lightly raking her nails over his back.

"That's it, Penelope," he cried out, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the peak, "scream out my name, baby!"

"Oh, Derek!" she happily and unabashedly obliged. "Yes, Derek! Oh, Derek!"

Finally, they rode the wave of pleasure to its end, with Penelope experiencing one final, earth-shattering convulsion of ecstasy and Derek groaning her name in satisfaction as he violently flooded her depths with his hot fluid.

Afterwards, as they came down from their respective highs, they stayed joined, silent except for their breathing slowing to a more even pace.

"Wow," Penelope remarked, eventually breaking the silence, "who knew my chocolate Adonis moonlighted as a sex god?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
